Happy Halloween
by GizmoLover
Summary: What do you get when you mix Kagome and a night club Add Inuyasha With modern clothes and help from MAMA kagome's ? One Hellova Night My friends Lemon!


I can't believe I'm doing this" Kagome thought as she looked herself over in the mirror.

It was just a simple Halloween party, Inuyasha'll never know. Right?

She smoothed her silk black skirt and tightened her corset to perk her already ample breasts up, the smell of spiced pumpkin, reminded her of her lil brother Souta preparing for a night out with his friends for some pranks and candy.

she had curled her long hair in long languid beautiful curls that reached her butt. her red and black corset showed off her curves and trim figure that was earned from three years of fighting demons and ridding the world of naraku. Her short black silk skirt hit her in all the right places, her long creamy legs were strapped with gourgeous black boots.

She felt sexy with the dark red lip gloss and smoky eye-shadow, her eyeliner created a dark look that made her gray/ blue eyes exotic looking.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Kags lets go! they parties starting in 5 minutes, we need to leave now if we want to be fashionably late we should go!" A high pitched voice called through the door.

"Ok I'm coming!"

Little did she know a pair of highly aroused amber eyes watched her in the crisp cool air of October outside her house.

"Oh my Lil kagome….What are we up to?" He asked to no one inperticular and follow the luscious sent of jasmine and vinnialla.

The pounding music poured out of the club the four gilrs entered. Yumi was dressed as a mouse with fishnet stocking and a silk silver leotard, Ayama was dressed as a sexy pirate, Eri was dressed in a black leather racer outfit with black stiletto.

She had never felt so ….so ….daring? permiscious? Sexy!

She smiled as men whistled and eyes her nad her friends, and she was happy to get this attention.

She would've been happier if they were Inuyasha.

She sighed.

"oh come on Kaggie! lets dance."

She smiled and followed her friends out to the dance floor.

they Danced on each other grinding hips and smiling and laughing together.

kagome sensed a familiar presense, the intense stare from somewhere in the club.

she scanned discreetly glancing over her shoulder occasionally, she thought she saw those amber eyes that haunted her dreams and sensual fantasies. She shivered in excitement. men came up behind her and ravishing her , grazing her hips.

She was beginning to enjoy and have fun with these men and her friends.

She heard it!

There in the corner what sounded like a growl.

No she knew that was a growl!

"Inuyasha…." she whispered. only to have a pair of hands clasp her hips and pull her into a hard masculine body.

In the Dark his Amber eyes studied his one true obsession, when her Ruby red lips uttered HIS name, he crossed the sweat soaked dance floor.

he purredinto her body, rocking back and forth with the loud banging music.

he rather enjoyed seeing his usually reclusive kagome Wild and Rebelious. It was definitely sexy, painfully arouseing.

She felt his hard member in her back, he ground harder into his prey…

she sighed and pulled her self closer to her love, god please if this is a dream don't let it stop!

INuyasha felt her self relax and enjoy the treatment he was giving her, she ground her hips and her ass into his edgeing hard-on.

"inu-" she breathed out as he captured her lips.

it felt as natural as breathing, their lips melted as they felt each others mouth with their lips enjoying the warm sensation.

She clung to his shirt…Shirt?

"inuyasha? This is you right?" she asked caressing his cheek with her fingers in a delicate way.

he nodded his Silver hair sweeping to his chest, his sik shirt…it was her father's!

"Did mama tell you?" she asked.

he smiled and laughed.

their eyes caught in a beautiful gaze…smokey blue intertwine with warm amber

he kissed her again unable to control himself.

"Inuyasha…"she breathed out, a warm feeling coursed through her chest and head.

Light headed and giddy she couldn't stop smiling!

"Gods, Kagome…don't stop." He grunted as he grinded harder into her skirt sliping a had under to cup her ass, gots she was seeping heat.

She was so ready for him…a lowly hanyo

Did that mean she loved him?

she was so hot she'd want to mate with him.

"inuyasha, hmmm lets get out of here." She said nibbleing his neck.

He clasped her shoulders our of sheer shock and pleasure.

"oo-okay." he said as she pulled his bicep out of the club leaving her friends to whatever.

He smelt her arousel like a punch in the face the second they reached fresh air.

HMMMM  
CLIFFYYY!!!!  
SRRY READER  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL TO GET MORE YOU HAVE TO R&R

DISCLAIMER DN"T OWN INUYASHA UT WOULDN"T THAT BE NICE ^^ .....

AHHHHH


End file.
